Dressing Up (episode)/Gallery
Gallery File:HenryinDressingUp.jpg|Henry holding the Wiggles' shirts File:DorothyandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy passing Henry File:DressingUp(Episode)9.jpg|''"I almost dropped these shirts."'' File:HenryandWagsinDressingUp.jpg|Wags passing Henry File:DressingUp(Episode)11.jpg|Henry with the shirts on the ground File:DressingUp(Episode)12.jpg|Henry picking them up File:DressingUp(Episode)13.jpg|The Wiggles waiting File:DressingUp(Episode)14.jpg|Henry holding the shirts File:DressingUp(Episode)15.jpg|''"Thanks, Henry!"'' File:DressingUp(Episode)16.jpg|''"You're welcome!"'' File:DressingUp(Episode).jpg|The Wiggles in the wrong shirts TheAwakeWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the wrong shirts GregandAnthonyintheWrongShirts.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the wrong shirts AnthonyinYellowShirt.jpg|Anthony in Greg's yellow shirt MurrayinthePurpleShirt.jpg|Murray in Jeff's purple shirt File:DressingUp(Episode)2.jpg|Dry toast? This isn't my breakfast. I eat more than this. File:DressingUp(episode)18.png|Eggs, sausages, potatoes and buttered toast? This isn't my breakfast, there's too much food. File:DressingUp(episode)19.png|I never eat cereal with banana. This isn't my breakfast. File:DressingUp(episode)20.png|This isn't my breakfast, either. I never eat pancakes for breakfast. File:DressingUp(episode)21.png|But I do. File:DressingUp(episode)22.png|And I eat cereal with bananas. File:DressingUp(episode)23.png|And I only ever eat dry toast. File:DressingUp(episode)24.png|Do you know what? File:DressingUp(episode)25.png|We're wearing each other's shirts! File:DressingUp(episode)26.png|I'm a little too hungry to change shirts. Why don't we change places? AnthonyandMurrayintheWrongShirts.jpg|Yeah, good idea. File:DressingUp(Episode)3.jpg|Oh, we forgot, our kitchen is "Wiggle-fied". File:DressingUp(episode)29.png|Shirt change. File:DressingUp(Episode)4.jpg|Oh, we'll have to try a little harder this time. File:DressingUp(episode)31.png|Mmm, shirt change. File:TheWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|Wiggles sighs File:DressingUp(episode)TheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png|The S.S Feathersword transition File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeaDressingUp(episode)titlecard.jpg|Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)2.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)4.jpg File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)5.jpg File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)6.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)7.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)8.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)9.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)10.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)11.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)12.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)13.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword falling down File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)14.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties, who-ho-ho!" File:DressingUp(episode)CameraTransition1.png|Camera transition File:DressingUp(Episode)17.jpg File:TheProWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:DressingUp(Episode)18.jpg File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:DressingUp(Episode)21.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)22.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)23.jpg MurrayinCowboyHat.jpg|''"Howdy, I'm a cowboy."'' File:DressingUp(Episode)24.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)6.jpg|The Wiggles wearing different hats TheOtherWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandMurrayWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Murray wearing hats CaptainandGreginDressingUp.jpg|Captain and Greg MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Captain File:DressingUp(Episode)25.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)26.jpg|''"Wait! I gotta take your photograph!" File:GoldfishTransition.jpg|Goldfish transition File:DressingUp(Episode)27.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)28.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)29.jpg File:MurrayandJeffinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Jeff swimming underwater TheUnforgottenWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:DressingUp(Episode)31.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MurrayandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Henry File:DressingUp(Episode)33.jpg File:ShiningShoes.jpg|"Shining Shoes" GregandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|Greg and Henry File:HenryRapSingingShiningShoes.jpg|Henry rap singing File:DressingUp(Episode)35.jpg File:TheCatfishBrothersinDressingUp.jpg|The Catfish Brothers File:DressingUp(Episode)36.jpg|Henry and the underwater big band File:TheFishettesinDressingUp.jpg|The Fishettes File:TominDressingUp.jpg|Tom File:DressingUp(episode)SeahorseTransition.png|Seahorse transition File:AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Flora and Anthony File:AnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony File:PastaOil.jpg|"Pasta oil. I'm squeaking."'' TrainTransition.jpg|A train transition to "Shaky Shaky" ShakyShakyDressingUp(episode)titlecard.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" File:DressingUp(episode)CGIDorothyTransition.png|CGI Dorothy transition AnthonyandMurrayinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:DressingUp(Episode)39.jpg JeffinDressingUp.jpg|''"Wake me up when the rain stops."'' DressingUp(Episode)40.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:FlorainDressingUp.jpg|Flora File:DorothyandFloraDoor.jpg|Dorothy and Flora File:PicturesofGregandMurray.jpg|Pictures of Greg and Murray DorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy arriving at Wigglehouse File:WigglyTelephoneinDressingUp.jpg|Wiggly Telephone MurrayandDorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:DressingUp(Episode)43.jpg File:TheAwakeWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:DressingUp(Episode)44.jpg|Dorothy showing a hat File:DressingUp(Episode)45.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)46.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)47.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)48.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)49.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)50.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)51.jpg|''"It makes me feel very happy that you made the hat just for me."'' GregandMurrayinDressingUp.jpg|''"And when one wiggle is happy, we all are."'' TheWigglesandDorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy agrees. File:DressingUp(Episode)52.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)53.jpg File:GregasaKangaroo.jpg|Greg's a kangaroo. File:GreginDressingUp.jpg|Greg File:MurrayasanElephant.jpg|Murray's an elephant. MurrayinDressingUp.jpg|Murray JeffandDorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:DorothyandAnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony's a turtle. JeffSleepinginDressingUp.jpg|Jeff's a hibernating bear File:DressingUp(Episode)58.jpg|And what about Dorothy? File:DorothyasaRosasaur.jpg|''"I'm a rosasaur."'' File:DressingUp(Episode)60.jpg File:DressingUp(episode)TheS.SFeatherswordTransition2.png|The S.S Feathersword File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!DressingUp(episode)titlecard.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:DressingUp(episode)MagicHatandWandTransition.png|Magic hat and wand transition Greg'sMagicCupGame.jpg|Cups Greg'sMagicCupGame2.jpg|''"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and find the white chocolate."'' GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg and Anthony Greg'sMagicCupGame3.jpg|Greg showing Anthony the white chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame4.jpg|Anthony pointing to the first cup Chocolate.jpg|''"Sorry, but that's a dark chocolate."'' Greg'sMagicCupGame5.jpg|Anthony eating dark chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame6.jpg|''"Now you see it, now you don't."' Chocolate2.jpg|"Sorry, but that was.."'' Greg'sMagicCupGame7.jpg|''"....delicious."'' Greg'sMagicCupGame8.jpg|Anthony eating white chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame9.jpg|''"You shared your chocolate with me, I'll share my sandwich with you."'' GregholdingSandwich.jpg|Greg holding Sandwich File:DressingUp(episode)BoneTransition.png|Bone transition File:WagsTheDogHeLikestoTangoDressingUp(episode)titlecard.png|Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango File:DressingUp(episode)AlarmClockTransition.png|Alarm clock transition File:DressingUp(Episode)61.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)62.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)63.jpg File:DressingUp(episode)CameraTransition2.png|Camera transition File:WiggleGrooveDressingUp(episode)titlecard.jpg|Wigglegroove File:DressingUp(episode)WiggleRainbowTransition.png|Wiggle Rainbow transition File:TheWigglesinTVSeries2Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye File:TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries2Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue File:DressingUp(episode)FlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:TV Galleries Category:1999 Episode Galleries